Champion Gate in Hakata
Day 2 |venue=Hakata Star Lanes |city=Hakata, Fukuoka, Japan |attendance=Day 1 2000 Day 2 2,100 |liveevent=y |lastevent=Dead or Alive (2011) |nextevent=Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2011 |event=Champion Gate |lastevent2=''First'' |nextevent2=Champion Gate in Hakata (2012) }} Champion Gate in Hakata was a professional wrestling event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on June 18 and on June 19 2016, in Hakata, Fukuoka at the Hakata Star Lanes and was the first event under the Champion Gate in Hakata. The day 1 featured 6 matches with two of Dragon Gate's five championships on the line and the second day featured also 6 matches with two of Dragon Gate's five championships on the line. The main event of day 1 saw Junction Three (Masato Yoshino, YAMATO and Gamma) defeating Blood Warriors (CIMA, Naruki Doi and BxB Hulk) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and the main event of the second day saw Masaaki Mochizuki) defeating Yasushi Kanda to retain the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Other top matches included PAC successfully defending the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Ricochet and Junction Three (Dragon Kid and PAC) defeating Blood Warriors (Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) to become the new Open The Twin Gate Championship. All in all, the events featured two title changes. Production Storylines On May 15, 2011, Blood Warriors turned on Dragon Kid and vacated the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and on May 27 Gamma. One day later Blood Warriors attacked Gamma and Blood Warriors attempted to cut his hair, but Team Mochizuki saved him. After some arguing, Masato Yoshino announced that Gamma would join them to challenge the Open the Triangle Gate Champions on June 18. It was later announced that Blood Warriors (CIMA, Naruki Doi and BxB Hulk) would face Junction Three (Masato Yoshino, YAMATO and Gamma) for the vacated Open the Triangle Gate Champions and PAC would face Ricochet for the Open The Brave Gate Championship on the first day it was later announced that Blood Warriors (Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) would face Junction Three (Dragon Kid and PAC) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship and Masaaki Mochizuki) would face Yasushi Kanda for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Event The event of the first day saw PAC defending the Open The Brave Gate Championship against Ricochet and the main event saw Junction Three (Masato Yoshino, YAMATO and Gamma) defeating Blood Warriors (CIMA, Naruki Doi and BxB Hulk) to win the vacated Open The Triangle Gate Championship and also the second day saw Junction Three (Dragon Kid and PAC) defeating Blood Warriors (Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito) for the Open The Twin Gate Championship after the match Blood Warriors stole the Open the Twin Gate Titles and Kid demanded the titles back But CIMA refused and Kid said that if they returned the titles that they would give CIMA and Ricochet a chance for the titles at the Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival and later Masaaki Mochizuki moved on to the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Naruki Doi stepped in right away, and named himself, Yasushi Kanda and Cyber Kong the next challengers for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Mochizuki asked who wanted to come for the Open the Dream Gate Champion at this point the lights went dark and when they came back on, BxB Hulk had attacked Mochizuki and he delivered a strike combo to Mochizuki and said he was the next challenge. He promised to return to Hakata in August as a defending champion. Results Day 1 Day 2 Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Events of 2011 Category:Champion Gate Series